Dormammu
Dormammu '''is a Marvel Comics supervillain from the 'Strange Tales' franchise. He made his official debut in Marvel vs Capcom 3 in the Electronic Entertainment Expo, and later on, as a playable character. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Dormammu is in his attire from '''Defenders vol. 3, #1 (September 2005). Backstory Dormammu is first mentioned by Karl Amadeus Mordo, senior apprentice of the "Sorcerer Supreme" the "Ancient One", who, in the entity's service, attempts to slowly weaken the sorcerer, but is stopped when his fellow pupil Stephen Strange (Doctor Strange) manages to alert his master to the betrayal. Powers Presented as one of the most powerful known mystical entities within the Marvel Universe, Doctor Strange refers to Dormammu as his "most terrible foe"; a threat to "the life of the universe itself", that "at full power no one could stand against." The character is an interdimensional entity composed of mystical energy that can be used to achieve almost any effect he desires, including: energy projection; matter transmutation; size shifting and teleportation; body possession; resurrection of the dead; bestowing of power; and the creation of demon lords. In certain instances, his power is displayed as approaching a universal scale of influence. Dormammu is apparently stronger in the Dark Dimension, being empowered by the worship of his followers, and can draw upon its power. The character has been shown to have one significant weakness: being vulnerable in environments that cannot fuel his mystical Faltine flames. Gameplay Dormammu has a very versatile arsenal of projectiles; being the MvC3 equivalent of Blackheart. He can combine his two Empower Spells (Power of the Creator and Power of the Destructor) to make different specials which have different properties (multi-hit, OTG, wall-bounce, etc). He lacks mobility and is a large character, which makes him a easy target to rushdown characters. This is compensated with his very defensive-oriented zoning game, limiting the opponents movement area. Special Attacks *'Dark Matter: '''A basic projectile that can potentially knock an enemy back and bounce them off a wall for combo opportunities. *'Flame Carpet:' Dormammu covers the ground in front of him with flames, which sticks around for about 6 seconds or until the opponent gets hit with it. *'Dark Hole: Dormammu creates a black hole that hits multiple times and knocks the opponent down. Light attack is directly in front of him, while mid and heavy attack go further away from him. *Purification: Dormammu creates a large pillar of energy from the ground that covers the full vertical range of the screen. Light attack is directly in front of him, while mid and heavy attack go further away from him (Can OTG). *Power of the Creator/Power of the Destructor: Dormammu creates blue or red auras around his hands. Used in conjunction with Liberation. *Liberation: Dormammu releases the energy from his hands for a number of different attacks (Can OTG). **Having no spells will have Dormammu discharge a small damaging sphere around him. **One creator spell will create a spike from the ground in front of him. **Two creator spells will create three spikes from the ground in a succession. **Three creator spells will discharge a ground covering aura that slows down the opponent and makes them unable to jump temporarily. **One destructor spell will discharge a small explosion in front of him. **Two destructor spells will discharge a bigger explosion. **Three destructor spells will discharge a screen covering explosion. **One creator spell and one destructor spell will create a meteor shower a few feet in front of Dormammu. **Two destructor spells and one creator spell will create a small explosion of lava in the center of the screen, which then creates a volly of falling lava rocks covering the screen. **Two creator spells and one destructor spell will create another meteor shower, but it lasts much longer. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *Chaotic Flame (Level 1):' Dormammu unleashes a flame barrage against the opponent. *'Stalking Flare (Level 1): Dormammu throws an intense fireball which homes in on the opponent and deals multiple hits. It is similar to Dhalsim's Yoga Catastrophe in Street Fighter 4. *Dark Dimension (Level 3): He traps his foe in a micro dimension of his creation, then crushes the dimension between his thumb and forefinger. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Ground chains can go up to 3 hits. *L. attacks cause greater push back. *Dark Matter can be canceled. *Flame Carpet will disappear if Dormammu is hit. *Normal throw causes untechable knockdown. *Dark Spell and Liberation can be performed in the air. *Liberation (2 red, 1 blue) is guaranteed to activate (active from 1st frame). *Liberation (2 red, 1 blue) rocks come out slower, but it causes untechable knockdown and the damage has been increased. *Liberation (2 blue, 1 red) is guaranteed to activate (active from 1st frame). *Number of hits in Chaotic Flame can be increased through rapid button presses. Tactics Dormammu has often been compared to Dhalsim and Blackheart, as he's a keepaway and zone character that specializes in controlling space. He has many ways to limit his opponent's options and keep them in certain areas while powering up his own attacks. Dormammu has an 8-way air dash and a teleport move which can help him escape some bad situations and his moveset offers players several different options. Some of his moves will leave gaps which your enemy can slip through, but when coupled with well timed assists he can be very difficult to consistently get in on. When your opponent gets inside though, they can take quick advantage of Dormammu's large hit box and lack of up-close moves to get out of bad situations. If you cannot keep your enemies at a distance, Dormammu can be killed very quickly. Theme Song 300px Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Dormammu is apparently aware of Dante and his status as a demon hunter, remarking when they are both first in the line-up; "I shall strike you down, Demon Hunter." *Capcom intentionaly tried to make him look like the game's final boss to suprise people with his playability, but the real villain is Galactus. *He is commonly referred to as ''''The Dread Dormammu'. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Dormammu is voiced by Michael T. Weiss *Dormammu is one of the four final, Cosmically empowered sub-bosses in the game that may appear before fighting Galactus, he is not guaranteed to appear however, as only 2 of the said 4 appear at a time. the 2 sub bosses you fight are randomized (there is also Cosmic Doom, Cosmic Akuma and Cosmic Wesker). *Dormammu is the only character who cannot be fully rotated vertically in the character model viewer. This is likely because the flames he emits are a particle effect that always points straight up, and would look odd if he were positioned upside-down. *Dormammu's rival in MvC3 is most likely Viewtiful Joe. Dormammu is one of the most evil and powerful beings in the Marvel universe, while Joe is just a normal human who becomes a 'wanna-be superhero.' *Dormammu's playstyle, appearance, and nature of being in the comics is similar to Blackheart in MvC2 and is his replacement for MvC3 Artwork Dormammu_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork dormammufg.png Dormammu_DLC_14412_640screen.jpg Also See Dormammu's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Dormammu's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Dormammu